Led by the Music
by danidani
Summary: Ginny hides her identity for the sake of her band. Not everyone trusts her and she hates it. When suspicions turn to love, how can Ginny possibly handle two identities, when both love the same boy?
1. Frist Encounter

**QUICK NOTES! PLEASE READ.**

ON THE STORY: I revised it yet again! I seems I can never be happy with the result. Also the band part of this story will not be emphasized on, basically they will never move out of where they are and eventually they will break up, the point is… well you will see soon enough, I will write the next chapter as soon as I revise every other chapter!

ON CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM: If you feel you really must criticize something, please do it nicely, I know it is only to help me but it really just discourages me to write. You can criticize but lightly please!

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

"Ginny! PLEASE! I'm trying to finish my homework!" Kitty, yelled from her four-poster bed.  
"Oh! Sorry." A dripping wet, towel-wrapped Ginevra Weasley stepped out of the bathroom that she and her roommate, Kitty, shared. As usual Ginny had been singing in the shower and quite loudly!

Ginny loved to sing, she sung whenever possible, and when she thought no one was listening. She was pretty good... at least she thought so. Some people just don't know how to appreciate talent.

"It's okay," Kitty pulled open the curtains of her bed and said, "Ginny why don't you make a band or something. You have all those lyrics stuffed in your shoebox." Kitty said, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Kit, how the hell did you find out about those?" Ginny shrieked, those where personal, she wrote... stuff there. Kitty smiled innocently and said, "I was looking for a shirt-"  
"In a shoebox?"  
"Well maybe it was shoes... does it really matter? The point is you're really good"  
"Don't try to change the subject! We'll talk about this later…" Ginny said while glaring at Kitty.  
"No wait, I heard this band was looking for a lead singer, there was a paper posted in every common room. I saw it and I thought that maybe you could audition; I mean that you should audition! I don't know anyone who sings like you do!" Kitty said, walking over to Ginny's bed.  
"Do you really think I should try out?" Ginny asked uncertainly.  
"Yes! Here's the flyer, I picked one up for you." Kitty said fishing out a crumbled blue paper from the back pocket of her jean shorts. "You should give it a try! I'll be there rooting for you." She said getting up. "Now back to Snape's essay. Who really gives a shit about potions anyway?" Kitty mumbled as she walked back to her bed, closing her curtains.

Ginny unfolded the paper and read what it said inside.

"Lead singer wanted for the band Chaotic, male or female. 5th year or 6th year, not older we'll pass for a 4th year too, maybe... Auditions Friday at 8:00, near the green house, if you come make sure you can sing.  
Band members:  
-Draco: Lead Guitar -Blaise: Base Guitar -Spider: Drums"

"These are all Slytherin people!" Ginny said to herself. "Kit did you know that they where all Slyths?" She said aloud.  
"Sort of, but I thought we could... you know make you look different or something, so they wont recognize you." Kitty yelled back.  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea, but the try outs are in three days, how are we going to get me to look like someone else in such little time?" Ginny said opening the curtains of her bed and saw that Kitty had done the same.  
"Easy," Kitty said flicking her wand.

She hopped off her bed and her upper body momentarily disappeared under her bed only to shortly reappear with a stack of Witch Weekly magazines.

"Ta da!" She said as she handed them to Ginny.  
"These have tons of articles on how to change your image. Look we'll try something now, and then make up a spell, so you can zap your self back and forth between your two identities!" Ginny could tell Kitty was getting exited; she loved makeovers.

"Okay, then lets get started." Ginny began to flip through the first magazine. "How about platinum blonde for your hair?" Kitty said holding up the magazine next to Ginny's face.  
"Let me see it." Ginny grabbed the magazine from Kitty, a witch was modeling the latest handbag, and her hair was almost white! "I don't know..." Ginny said uncertainly.  
"Trust me!" Kitty said and snatched the magazine back from Ginny.

Okay, the hair color was forcibly chosen by Kitty, but what about everything else?

"Hey Gin listen to this. 'Tired of freckles, zits and, pimples, well just say this spell and it will completely wipe out anything on your face' Uh-oh there's fine print. 'Side affects may include paleness, and itching.' That's not too bad. Want to try it?" Kitty asked Ginny.  
"Umm," Ginny thought while looking at her unimaginable pale skin. "There's no way my skin can get paler." "Good then." Kitty said.

So now they had the freckles gone, now all they needed was the outfit.

"We can't really choose the outfit, we don't exactly know what kind of band they are. We should go with something neutral, nothing shocking and nothing too plain, a happy median." Kitty said.  
"Oh! Then how about this?" Ginny said and pointed at the picture.  
"That's cute Ginny!"

And so the outfit was decided.

Ginny cut out what they where going to use and carried it off to the shoebox in her closet. "Kit please don't look through this box anymore, okay?" Ginny said. "Fine… So Friday then… are you nervous?" Kitty said picking up her books, and quills and putting them on her night stand. "A little, but if it doesn't work out then, my alter-ego will just… disappear!" Ginny said changing into a big white t-shirt and baggy blue pants. "Mhm! Good night Gin." Kitty whispered. "Night." Ginny turned off the lights, and got in her bed.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Friday came much too quickly for Ginny's liking.

She was starting to have second thoughts, she didn't know if this would work...How could they_not_ recognize her? Were they really that dumb? Did all it take was different hair and no freckles to completely physically change someone?

Well it was worth a shot, she kept reminding her self. If they did find out they couldn't do much to her anyway... besides kick her out of the band... and that wouldn't affect Ginny _too_ much.

Ginny sighed into her plate; she began to dig her spoon into the large plate of mashed potatoes in front of her and washed it down with some pumpkin juice. Ron, Hermione and Kitty all sat watching her; she couldn't have been eating any slower if she tried!

Harry wasn't sitting with them only because Harry had found out thatRon and Hermione where secretly dating, and he got angry because he found out from Colin, 'Even Colin knew before me!' He would say, honestly Ginny thought he was jealous, because everyone knew he liked Hermione, he was just too proud to admit it and make a move.

"Ginny please eat faster it's almost seven! The auditions are at eight!" Kitty whispered to Ginny.  
"All right…" Ginny pushed her plate out in front of her; "I'm done."  
"Well then lets get going!" Kitty said loudly, seizing Ginny by the wrist.

In a minute, Kitty had dragged Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room. They said the password and made their way to their room.

"Quick, Gin! You want to be early!" Kitty said to Ginny as Ginny followed her into the bathroom.

Ginny had left the cutouts on the bathroom counter before they had gone into the Great Hall and, there they where.

"Okay, lets start with your hair. Kneel down." Kitty told her. Ginny kneeled down in front of the mirror.

"First lets straighten your hair." Ginny's auburn curls slowly straightened themselves out and became pin straight. Another wave of Kitty's wand and her hair became white blonde.

"Now for your freckles!" Kitty said the words and Ginny' freckles completely disappeared.

"Okay, now your outfit. Stand up Gin."

Ginny stood, Kitty waved her wand and her outfit went from tattered school robes to a light and airy white summer dress, simple yet stunning, and to the left of where Ginny stood appeared little plain flats.

"Ginny you look great!" Kitty said and reassuringly shook Ginny gently by the shoulders. Ginny slapped her softly and laughed. "I'm not too sure about this."

Ginny sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, if anyone didn't recognize her it had to be because of the dress, Ginny would have never been able to afford it.

"Since I'll be there rooting for you, I have to look good too! Maybe I'll catch Blaise's attention!" Kitty said, waving her wand, She wore a short white summer skirt and a simple teal t-shirt that hugged her curves, she mused her hair with her hand and did a little turn. "Well how do I look?" Kitty asked Ginny.  
"Great, now lets go, we're late!" Ginny said, running out of the Gryffindor tower.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Next to the Green House...Bloody hell! Where next to the Green House? There is nothing bloody next to it but sodding grass!" Ginny said angrily looking across the Hogwarts grounds.  
"Shh Ginny!" A boy ten feet away from them was staring at Ginny intently, "Go ask him." Kitty said pointing at the boy who was now leaning against the green house.  
"C'mon!" Ginny and Kitty walked hurriedly towards the boy, it was already 8:45. They were forty-five minutes late!

"Excuse me..."Ginny said tapping him (a little too strongly) on the shoulder.

Blaise turned to face the two girls. He rose to his full height, he was at least seven inches taller than both Kitty and Ginny. He wasn't wearing his robe, but he wore his school blouse and regular black pants. He ran a hand through his already messy straight black hair and gave Ginny his full attention.

Kitty blushed and Ginny spoke up, "Do you know where the auditions are?"  
"Yeah, I'm part of the band. My name is Blaise." He said. "You girls follow me." Hewalked behind the green house. He waved his wand, a little patch of dirt moved to the side, and a glass staircase appeared.  
"Ever wondered why we Slyths never get caught skipping?" He smirked.  
Kitty blushed a deeper shade of red.  
"Go down the stairs, and walk down the hall, to the last door." He told them. "Which one of you is auditioning?" He asked.  
"I am." Ginny said.  
"The other girl, with the brown hair can I talk to you for a second?" He asked Kitty.  
Kitty nodded.  
"I'll meet you down there Kit." Ginny told her.  
She nodded again.

Ginny followed his directions, to the last door, the word AUDITION, was printed on the door in silver letters, and enchanted to make it blink. Ginny opened the door. A powerful wave of noise hit her. Damn, it was loud in there.

"Name?" A boy with dark red hair asked. He was also wearing his uniform, he hadn't even bothered to take of his robe.  
"Uhm, Ally." Ginny said, it was the first thing that popped into her head.  
"Hurry up, you're late... It seems that you're the last one of the day." Spider told her. "Hey Draco! This is the last one!" He called out to a guy sitting on a black chair farther down the room. In front of him there was a red mat. The spot had been charmed to project your voice.

"Then come along girl, I'm tired." He called out facing Ginny for the first time.  
"My name is Ally." Ginny said angrily. She felt free in costume, like she could do anything.  
"All right Ally, well… are you planning on singing?" He put strong emphasis on her name as if to mock her.

Ginny walked up to the stage and tried to stall a litte by massaging her throat, she needed Kitty there for support. Shortly after, Kitty came in followed by Blaise.

"Sing!" Draco said impatiently. He was still the same Draco, maybe more muscular, and taller, but still the same.

She glared at Draco and began to sing a part of teh first song she could think of:

"And she was lying in the grass,  
And she could feel the highway breathing,  
And she could se a nearby factory,  
She's making sure she is not dreaming.  
See the lights of a neighbor's house,  
Now she's starting to rise,  
Take a minute to concentrate,  
And she opens up her eyes,  
And she was drifting in the backyard,  
And she was taking of her dress,  
And she was moving very slowly,  
Rising up above the earth."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

I also changed the song, my music taste has changed since I first wrote this chapter!  
I listened to new things and stopped watching MTV!

:D


	2. And Finally Kitty Tells!

I left out the disclaimer in the first chapter.

**This Disclaimer Goes For This Chapter and Anything Before or After It:** If it is J.K.'s it is not mine.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Ginny stopped singing and looked at her small crowd. Draco caught her eye and smiled.

"Well I think we've found the lead singer of our band." Draco put his pen down and sauntered up to Ally. He gave her a hug. Ginny was taken aback. Maybe Draco was only nice to Slytherins... That must be right. Draco let go of her and smirked.

In the background Spider (who's real name is really Spider!) Blaise and Kitty cheered.

As Kitty and Ginny climbed upthe glass stairs, Kitty was going on and on about something but Ginny as not really listening, her mind was elsewhere.

"You were so great! You should have seen the look on-" Kit was babbling when Ginny cut her off.  
"So what did Blaise say to you?" Ginny asked Kit.  
"Oh. Well that's my secret!" Kitty said and giggled.

Kitty loved to hear people beg and she wanted Ginny to beg right now.

"Come on Kit! You always do this to me!" Ginny sighed dramatically.  
"Oh relax! Besides I'm not ready to tell you yet." Kitty said as they continued to walk through the castle.

Ginny forgot that she was still in costume and the Gryffindors around her were giving her weird looks. It wasn't until Dean stopped them on the stairs that she finally noticed.

"Hey Kitty..." He asked examining Ally from head to toe.

Both Kitty and Ally looked at Dean strangely.

Dean shrugged and walked away.

"Oh!" Ginny said finally realizing that she was still Ally. "Look Kit!" Ginny said and pointed at herself.  
"Oh yeah, we still need to make up that spell!" Kitty said loudly. A few heads turned their way, and Ginny smiled at them politely but the look in her eyes made them look away.  
"Umm... just any word will do... how about cat?" Kitty said suddenly.  
Before Ginny could protest Kitty said "CAT!" loudly and Ally became Ginny once more.

Ginny looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed but no one had.

Ginny flicked Kitty's head and said, "KITTY! Don't do that in the middle of a crowded hallway!" The fact that she was now to people was making her rather distressed.  
"Sorry!" Kitty said honestly.  
"It's all right just don't do it again." Ginny said and gave Kitty a forgiving smile.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

The rest of the weekend was a blur to Ginny, all she could remember was her shoebox had magically drifted from on spot in her closet to another, Kitty had obviously searched it once again.

If anything Ginny was not looking forward to Monday morning.

And of course Sunday morning, afternoon, and night flew by and it was now Monday morning.  
Great.

Ginny woke up to the sound of her wand alarm; the wand shined 8:30 am. As Ginny was getting up Kitty burst into the room.

"Ahhhhh!" Kitty shrieked.  
"Shut up Kitty! I just woke up!" Ginny shrieked back at Kitty.

Just then Ginny noticed that Kitty had screamed not of fright but of girly happiness.

"He is such a great guy! I think I'm in love!" Kitty said waltzing around the room. "Oh and you have band practice after class today!"  
"What? Love who, and WHAT?" Ginny said irritated and confused.  
"You. Have. Band. Practice. After. Class. Today. In. The. Same. Place." Kitty said taking a pause after each word.  
"Yes, yes, I know! Who is it that love _this_ time?" Ginny said waving her hands in Kitty's expressionless face.  
Kitty's face broke into a smile. "Oh, you'll just have to wait and see!" Kitty pranced to her bed sat down and closed her curtains.  
"Ugghh!" Ginny mumbled to herself as she changed and walked down to the great hall.

Downstairs in the Great Hall she met up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Good morning Gin." Harry said happily.  
"If you say so." Ginny said storming past them.  
"Don't worry mate it's probably her time of the month." Ron said cheerfully.  
"IT ISN'T!" Ginny's shriek came from far in front of them.

She ate quickly and headed to her first class of the day; Herbiology.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

And too soon it was time for potions, Ginny's favorite class of the day.  
Yay.

As soon as Ginny walked in Snape glared at her and said, "Five points from Gryffindor Miss Weasley! Your shirt is not tucked in, your tie is loose and your top button is undone!" He stated while walking around Ginny.

She heard some laughter from the front of the class. She was surprised because Gryffindors usually don't laugh when points are being taken away from their house. She turned her head to the front of the classroom and saw it wasn't any Gryffindor who had laughed at all, it was a bunch of Slytherins. She gave them an angry look and headed towards her seat.

She sat at the desk she shared with Alicia Fairchild. She turned towards her and asked, "What are they doing here?"  
Alicia turned to Ginny and shrugged her shoulders.

A hand slammed down on Ginny's desk. She could have screamed.  
"My, my... curious aren't we, Miss Weasley?" She looked up to see Snape's snarling face. "Five more points from Gryffindor you have not yet fixed your uniform." Ginny glared at Snape's ugly greasy head as he walked away. She angrily began to fix her uniform.

"I havecome tothe conclusion that this class is not capable of mixing a proper potion on their own andas a resultI have assigned a Slytherin to each one of your groups, for today class you shall be making a..." Snape paused for dramatic effect, "Freezing potion."

The class groaned. A freezing potion was one of the longest potions to make. It had to have precise proportions put into it, and contained an infinite amount of ingredients.

The desks in the dungeon were set in groups of two, Snape assigned one Slytherin to each group along with ingredients and a cauldron.

Ginny was just about to start when a harsh voice said, "The yellow liquid not the blue! Weren't you paying a speck of attention?" Ginny turned around to say something but stopped when she saw whom the voice was coming from.

"Malfoy!" Ginny stared at him. Great. I'm paired up with him.

"Stop gapping and keep working, you're going to run out of time." Ginny gave Draco an icy stare, switched to the yellow liquid and added it to the cauldron.

Draco said nothing.

Ginny drew in a loud breath. Out of all people I get pared up with him! What are the chances?

Ginny went to reach for another ingredient and as she was walking over she accidentally stepped on "his majesty's" foot.

Ginny was just about to say sorry when Draco opened his mouth; "Owe! Don't touch me! These shoes cost as much as your house!" Draco said as if she had left a permanent stain on his shoe.  
"Then I'm glad they did." Ginny said smirking.  
Remarks on her being poor were so frequent that shehad stopped caring long ago.

Somehow she (with Draco's "help") managed to make it through potions without having it explode in her face. She was glad the day was finally over. She would go back to her common room and take a nap, and finally relax.

Unfortunately the day was not over.

She was just stepping out of the potions room when someone caught her by the arm and twirled her around.

"What is your problem Weasley?" Draco asked her.  
"There is no problem." Ginny said shocked that he would confront her  
"Why where you kicking me in class?" He asked.  
"It was an accident!" She shouted.  
"Oh and I should suppose that you're innocent." He said saucily.  
"Actually I am!" Ginny said and walked away.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

'Finally peace, quite, and rest.' Ginny thought as she threw her books on the floor and climbed on her bed.  
"Ginny? Ginnnnnnnyyy?" Someone called.  
"What is it?" She asked, would this day _ever_ end?  
"You have band practice. Remember?" Kitty pulled open her bed curtains and sat down. She was wearing a jean miniskirt and a tight red t-shirt; her hair was in one long braid.  
"Oh yeah... and what are you all dressed up for?" Ginny said getting up, she was going to change.  
"For Blaise... he asked me out the day of your audition. Don't change. I have something for you." Kitty pulled out from behind her a Slytherin tie.  
"How did you get one of those, and why would I want it?" Ginny asked she didn't understand what Kitty was trying to say.  
"Use it with your uniform for practice, tuck out your shirt and take off your robe. CAT!" Kitty bellowed and Ginny's hair became pale blonde. "Here." Kitty handed her the tie.

Ginny took it from Kit and put it on.

"Oh and one last thing." Kitty flicked her wand and Ginny felt a slight pain in her eyebrows.  
"What did you do?" Ginny asked scared, no one could ever be sure with Kit.  
"Go look in the mirror!" Kitty said smiling.

Scared and exited Ginny rushed to the mirror. She already had the Slythie tie on and she had bright green eyes rather than her usual dough brown eyes. She looked like a true Slytherin.

Ginny put her hair up in a messy ponytail and said, "Looks great Kit, thanks. Let's go then."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Not much to revise in this chapter, but revised nevertheless.


	3. Uncomfortable Situations

**Chapter Three: Uncomfortable Situations**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

"Let's go then." Kitty and Ally happily ran down the stairs, or actually, Kitty ran happily down the stairs while dragging Ally along.

Ginny was anything but exited for band practice. She wasn't very enthusiastic about Draco's racism, or house-ism, Draco obviously favored Slyths and as for the rest of the houses, fuck them.

Kitty and Ally approached the Slytherin hideout and Kitty eagerly tapped on a certain patch of grass that was certainly to green to blend in with the now winter tinted brown grass. The patch of grass lifted and a redheaded boy peeped out.

"'Ello Kit, nice to see you, 'Ello Ally, come in, practice hasn't started yet, we're waiting for Draco."  
"Is Blaise in there?" Kitty asked eagerly as Ally began to climb down the stairs.  
"Of course." Spider said and helped Ally off the last step.

Forget what everyone else said about the Slyths, they all seemed real gents to Ginny, but that proved her theory on Slytherin House-ism.

Ginny and Kit followed Spider to the back of the hide out and opened the band room to find Blaise hovering over his guitar. He was picking at the strings and seemed stressed. He looked up suddenly and smiled at Kit.

"Hullo love." He said in a rather husky voice to Kitty as he sauntered over to her, and planted a rather wet kiss on her lips. He turned to Ally finally noticing her existence and nodded. "Hullo Ally."

Ginny was slightly grossed out but smiled at Blaise any way. Blaise went back to his guitar and Spider to his drums.

"You know I was wondering..." Blaise said stopping for a moment to look at the two girls who were talking to each other in low whispers on the couch. They looked over at him and Ally said innocently, "What?"  
"I was wondering how I've never seen you guys up until the audition, you aren't new are you?"  
"No, we aren't." Was all Ginny said, he obviously wanted more because he didn't stop looking at Ginny.  
"Well, I'm in a lower grade than you are, and Kitty's a Gryffie." Ginny said slowly, hoping that she hadn't given away too much.  
"A Gryff?" He asked looking over at Kitty.

Uh-oh, now begins the House-ism.

"That's all right isn't it?" Ally stated rather than asked giving Blaise a menacing glare.

He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't as he was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

Draco had thrown open the door and stormed to his desk where he angrily began to shuffle through notes and papers. Blaise raised his eyebrows as his attention went from the girls to Draco.

"What's the matter mate?" Blaise asked in a rather amused tone.  
"Damn, Gryiffindors, that's the matter... with this school... with everything!" He declared while moodily slamming the papers he had in his hand down on his desk.  
"Had a bad day?" Spider cooed.

Draco glared at him and his look clearly stated 'Don't ask stupid questions.'

"Well, out with it! What happened that was clearly so horrible?" Said Blaise using a mocking voice of paternal concern.  
"Well, I agreed that I would help Snape with his last class of the day, which he says is incapable of making a basic potion, I did it out of the goodness of my heart," (At this Blaise and Spider laughed for they both knew Draco was only in it because he had fun bothering the Gryffindors.) "and Snape pared me up with the horrible little Weasley beast, what is her name Jenny, Cindy?" Draco continued.  
"Her name is Ginny!" Ally said through gritted teeth.

Draco looked at her as if finally realizing she was there. "Yes, Ginny whatever, well anyway she wouldn't stop touching me and I think the little beast has a crush on me, and if that weren't enough she stepped on my new boots, and when I got back to the common room I couldn't find the notes I had made up to go along with the song you made up Blaise."

Draco thought that she liked him? Had she not kicked him hard enough? That wet prat! She almost yelled out 'She was kicking you not touching you! What king of an idiot mistakes kicking for love?' But she suppressed her anger and as she tried to think of something witty to say the conversation continued:

"Is that all Draco?" Said Blaise in a mockingly.  
"Don't make me angrier." Draco said and gave Blaise a look that was so menacing, Blaise didn't say anything else on the matter and changed the subject.  
"The Jenny girl is kind of hot, and those tight robes of hers are incredibly sexy if you don't mind the holes and rips, too bad she's a Gryff, even though I would go after her just to make her brother angry." Blaise laughed at himself, and Ally glared at him.  
"Her name is Ginny!" Ally said again even though she was, in a way, sort of pleased.

Kitty laughed.

"I'm sorry Ally, do you hang around with that crowd? What is Ally short for anyway? Alison?" Blaise asked.

Ginny thought for a moment and was going to tell him that her name was plainly just Ally when Kitty said:

"Ally is short for Alice."  
"Oh," Blaise was about to continue but for the second time today Draco interrupted him.  
"Are we going to practice or not." Draco growled as he picked up his guitar and flung his case across the room.

Blaise chuckled and said to the girls, "You can't talk to him when he's in one of his moods, he'll cool off after practice though." He added the latter because Ally had a shocked expression on her face.

Kitty stood up to leave, and band practice officially begun.

Besides Blaise's high spirits Ginny's first band practice did not go well, she was too tired to sing and whenever Draco missed a note he would fling his guitar across the room and then curse at himself for doing so.

Shortly before the practice ended, Kitty re-appeared, only to be just as quickly whisked away by Blaise. Ginny was left to walk to the common room on her own.

Ginny scurried around the practice room looking for her tie, Draco was in the corner mumbling something, and Spider had already left.

"Shite!" Ginny yelled, frustrated she kicked the sofa and left with out her tie. As she made her way up the Gryffindor Tower she was stopped:  
"Aren't you in Slytherin?" Whispered a voice behind her. She turned around and behind her stood Draco. He handed the yellow and green tie to Ginny and waited for her answer. She paused as she could think of nothing to say.  
"Well..." She started.

He gave her a questioning look. He was rather suspicious.

"I was just looking for Kit, I thought maybe she had gone back to the Tower, because I need to retrieve my shoes." Nice save, she thought.

His suspicious look disappeared and was replaced with a smirk.

"Would you allow me to walk you to the common room?" He asked motioning tot he dungeons.

'Oh crap? What the hell do I say now? If I ever do get out of this I don't think I will ever turn back into Ally.'

"Sure." She said and twisted her face into a sort of smile. She had to think of a way to get out of this.  
"So tell me Ally, where is your family from?" He said while running one hand through is perfect white blonde hair, which he had left un-gelled because he wasn't in the mood to care for his hair.  
"We're originally French." She said in a pleasant tone trying to cover up her discomfort.  
"French? What is your full name?" He asked as they walked down an empty corridor.  
"Alice..." She paused; she had a set of cousins that lived in France... what was their last name? "Alice Belmont." She said.

As they where entered the dungeons Ginny began to grow more and more uncomfortable. She heard giggles behind her and in hopes she turned around to see, Kitty and Blaise going in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor common room.

Draco followed her gaze and said, "That dolt is dating a Gryffindor, personally I can't bear to be in the same room with one."  
"Is that how you feel about Kitty?" She asked.  
"No, she's an exception." He stated simply.  
"Why?"  
"She's my cousin."

WHAT? Ginny could not hide the shock in her face and Draco let out a mocking laugh.

"Oh, I just remembered my shoes, I better get them from Kitty." She gave Draco a nod and sprinted in the direction of the fading giggles. She caught up to them in a few minutes and saw Kitty just getting into the portal and Blaise walking towards her.  
"WAIT KIT!" She yelled, Blaise gave her a suspicious look.  
"I lent her my shoes and I must have them back." She explained.

Kit stood watching her at the portal.

"Would you like me to wait for you?" He asked.  
"NO! I mean no thank you, I wanted to talk to her about something." She said.

He gave her a nod and walked off. Ginny made it safely to the painting where Kitty was waiting for her.

"CAT!" Kit bellowed and much to Ginny's surprise she was Ginny once again.  
She gave Kitty a look and said, "Next time I'll say the spell, OKAY?"  
"Okay." They stepped into the portal and were climbing the stairs when the silence was broken by Ginny.

"Kitty?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why didn't you tell me Draco was your cousin?"  
"Second cousin and you never asked me, I don't think it's important anyway. Why do you ask? Did he tell you?"  
"Yes just now when he offered to walk me to_ my_ common room." Ginny said glaring at Kitty.  
"That's nice of him."  
"He offered to walk me to the _SLYTHERIN_ common room."

Kitty gave Ginny an 'I didn't do anything' look and they walked the rest of the steps in silence.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

The next day wore on until it was time for the second band practice of the week.

Ally was notified that they met on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Saturdays with exception of Hogsmade Saturdays. So for the second time this week she found her self bellowing 'CAT' and making her way down the stairs to the Slytherin hide out.

Once she was inside the practice room she saw Draco and Blaise both with serious expressions on their faces.

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked.

She put down her books and took of her robe, she hadn't even bothered to stop in her common room this time.

"We waited up for you in the common room but you never came." Blaise said to explain Draco's reason for questioning.

She turned to face them and they looked back at her suspiciously.

What was she to say now?

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Slight, slight, slightrevisions  
;D


	4. Cat disaster

**Chapter 4: Cat disaster!  
****Revised again, again!**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Once she was inside the practice room she saw Draco and Blaise both with serious expressions on their faces.

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked.

She put down her books and took of her robe, she hadn't even bothered to stop in her common room this time.

"We waited up for you in the common room but you never came." Blaise said to explain Draco's reason for questioning.

She turned to face them and they looked back at her suspiciously.

"I stayed with Kitty, that's all. I knew I would be back really late, that's why I asked you not to wait up. What did you think I was doing?" She said casually.  
"Oh nothing mate, just asking." Blaise said and gave Ginny a proper hello.  
"Humph…" Draco gave her a long look and finally went back to whatever he had been doing before Ally entered the room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

By the end of band practice Draco was still throwing Ginny questioning glances. She was picking up her things. She had lost her tie again. Ah- never mind, there it was, in between the couch cushions. She yanked it out and she could still feel Draco's eyes on her back… watching her.

Ginny had enough of his stares. He was burning holes on the back of her neck. She turned suddenly startling the blonde boy. He didn't loose his composure for long. Almost immediately a smirk appeared on his face, Ginny couldn't be too sure, had she startled him or not?. He was good at hiding his emotions.  
She finally remembered her anger and spoke up: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" She yelled at him. She put her hands on her hips and slowly walked towards him. She dared to get close but not too close.

He smirked as he watched her walk closer. "Nothing Ally, dear." He said saucily.  
"ARRRGGHHH! You make me so angry!" She shrieked. What was he playing at? She decided she didn't care. She turned and stormed up the stairs.  
Malfoy laughed simply.  
Hearing him laugh stopped Ginny cold. She turned around and saw that he was following her with his guitar case in his left hand.  
"Dose something amuse you?" She asked angrily. He climbed the stairs slowly, it seemed like an eternity before he replied.  
"Yes, you amuse me… very much actually." He grabbed Ally by the waist and pulled her close to him, the guitar case still in his hand. The heavy object he carried only forced Ally closer to him. Their faces only inches apart, Ally could feel his warm breath.  
"What are you doing?" She whimpered.

He didn't reply.

Her confidence was gone, all her sauciness dried up. She was lost; she had no idea what he was trying to do.

He leaned in to kiss her and Ally finally realized what was going on. He was coming on to her, and very strongly. You can't be suspicious of a person one minute and then try to snog them the next, it didn't work that way.

Not even for someone like Draco Malfoy.

Ginny pushed him away and kicked him in the shin.

"I'm NOT going to shag you!" She said loudly. She raced up the stairs and watched as he slowly followed her out, he was limping. It was a funny sight to see.

"I wasn't looking for a shag, you immature little twit! …That's why I didn't want fourth years in my band." He said loudly and was barely audible when he added that last part.  
"Yeah sure… when is Draco Malfoy NOT looking for a shag?" She questioned him waiting for his answer. She giggled.

He looked at her menacingly; he thought she had been laughing at him.

He bent down to rub his shin gently and then looked up at her once more, "I said I wasn't looking for a shag."

He said standing up and using his full body height to intimidate her. She only reached up to his chin and he was once again very close to her. She backed up; she wasn't going to fall for that again.

"If you say so Malfoy." She replied as she started backwards, away from him.  
He smirked. "I will shag you though." He said arrogantly.  
"Oh please… as if I were that easy." She said and rolled her eyes. "I never said you'd be easy, little one."

He pushed her close once again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. She glared at him.

"Rapist." Ginny turned and began to walk away as she muttered under her breath. Draco laughed and then he too made his way down the opposite direction.

"Hey, Ally?" Draco called out to her.  
"What do you want now?" She asked angrily.  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take your stuff back to the common room."

Before she could answer, a group of first years walked by her, yelling loudly. In a huffy tone she heard one of them shout, "IT WAS THAT DAMN STUPID CAT'S FAULT."

Ginny felt a breeze and she became Ginny once more.

"Oh shit, CAT!" she shrieked in fright. She wasn't sure if Draco had seen that or not. She looked back and he was gone. Had he seen anything?

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

A few minutes later in the Gryffindor common room, she dropped all her stuff in the room she shared with Kitty and changed back into Ginny. She began to search for Kitty but failed to find her. On the way out of the common room she bumped into Dean.

"Where is that hot Slythie girl that just walked into your room?" He asked her.  
"She's not interested, jackass." She stated simply and ran out of the common room. She saw the shocked expression on Dean's face but she was not in the mood.

It was about time for dinner so maybe Kitty was at the Great Hall.

She ran all the way to the great hall without stopping for a breather. She stood at the door looking like an animal, breathing harshly she scanned the tables. She was nowhere to be found.

"Ginny! Over here!" Finally she had found Kitty.  
"Kitty I need to talk to you! NOW!" She said as she yanked Kitty away from the people she was sitting with and pulled her out into the hallway.  
"We need to change the cat thing. I think Draco saw me change into Ginny." She said through breaths as she changed into Ally once more, "See what I mean"  
"But... I don't know how to change it..." Kitty said softly.  
"Not only that, does this spell even expire? Will I live all my life changing from Ally to Ginny whenever anyone says cat? WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T _KNOW_ HOW?" She changed back into Ginny.  
"Don't worry Gin, I will figure something out." Kitty stated calmly.  
"Kitty, please you _have_ too!" Ginny whined.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Blaise walked silently and thoughtfully back to the Slytherin common room, he had just dropped Kitty off at the Great Hall, and he didn't feel like staying and eating with her, he had important news to report. He had just seen the weirdest thing. Maybe he was just hallucinating. He couldn't have just seen what he thought he did. It was too weird. But if it had been real then… why would she…? Why would she do it? Why did she need to hide? Was she scared? Scared of who? Him? Spider? _Draco_…?

"Draco…" He whispered to himself.

What kind of game was she playing? It's funny how she really fooled everyone.

Draco was right about his suspicions all along, and knows Blaise looked like the fool for defending her this entire time. Blaise had bought everything she said sink, line and hook. Not once ever doubting her words. Now he realized how naive he had been.

He had to tell Draco.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Oh Blaise! You traitor.


	5. Drunken Bubbles!

**Chapter 5: Bubbles!**

**Wow it's been well over a year since I last logged in and updated my story; I guess I just forgot about it. I know I only have about ten readers but I would continue even if I were the only one reading my own story! Of course positive feedback does help! And since it is after all summer again I have some time on my hands in the mornings before I go out, and this is what I'll spend my time doing. Some DG action in this chapter!**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Kitty sat at the library with a huge pile of books in front of her. She was doing research for Ginny, that cat spell was really a disaster. She wouldn't be in this mess had it not been for Kit. So now Kitty felt that as punishment, she must read all these books! For Ginny's sake!

She was now reading the fourth book, when she felt someone watching her. She peered over the top of the book and saw no one so she went back to reading.

She almost shrieked when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Instantly she grabbed at whatever was holding her shoulder and dug her nails into it.

"Ouch! Kitty!" A boyish voice yelled. Kitty turned around, "Oh sorry Blaise, you scared me that's all. Here give me your hand." Kitty took his hand in hers and gave it a little kiss. Blaise smiled and mused her hair.

"Sit down." She told him.  
"What are you doing? Homework?" He motioned to the pile of books.  
"Not exactly." She replied.  
He gave her a questioning glance.  
"Don't worry about it." She added.  
"Well, Kitty I came here to talk to you about something."  
"What is it?"  
"Well it's about Ally."  
"Hmm… what about her?"  
"Well I know."  
"Know what?"  
"About her."  
"And so do I."  
"No, I mean, I-I know she's Ginny."  
"Oh. Did she tell you?"  
"Kitty stop reading and listen to what I'm saying."  
Kitty looked up from her book, "What is it?"  
"I know that the red-head is disguising herself as Ally."  
Kitty's eyes grew wide. "You can't tell!"  
Blaise lowered his eyes.  
"You didn't! Blaise you didn't"  
"Only joking, I haven't said anything," Kitty punched him in the arm, Blaise laughed and continued, "But I feel like a bad friend, don't you think the rest of them have a right to know?"  
"Actually no, I think you guys owe it to Ginny, you Slyths are so mean to her."  
"Alright but how long will this go on?"  
"Until Ginny feels like she can be herself." She then continued to tell Blaise about her little problem with the cat spell, and Blaise agreed to help her.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Elsewhere Ginny was walking near the lake. She was in costume because she felt freer that way. No one knew her, so no one would dare approach her.

The wind was cold but she felt no need for a sweater, she wanted the cold to hit her and hard, she liked it. She secretly hoped it would rain so she'd have a reason to go back inside and help Kitty with the "cat" dilemma, but honestly she was too happy being here to go into a dingy library and read for hours on end, and after doing that and if there was still no spell reversal Ginny would throw a tantrum and scream and kick and cry.

But that's not something she came out here to think about, she came out here to think about nothing! To be worry free for just a minute!

And who could find a better way to relax than by taking a nice long nap. She made her way to a bench and decided to sleep a little, and then she would take a long bubble bath and then she would help Kitty… maybe!

So she slept soundly…… for about a minute.

"Ally, ally, allyyyyyyyyy!" Someone said laughing. "What is it!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Where's Kit-kit-kit-kitty?"  
"I don't know, leave me alone." She turned to face the person who was trying to talk to her (and failing) with half opened eyes and the red imprint of the bench on her face. This made the person laugh even harder and Ally opened her eyes and glared.  
"Draco…" He ignored her and continued to laugh.  
"I don't know what it is about you Ally...!"  
"Really, neither do I. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the baths." She said and without looking at him stood up.  
"Now Ally! We've just started talking, you can't be leaving so soon." He said and seized her by the wrist. She fell back on to his lap. He put his face close to hers andwhispered "Ally," He closed his eyes, and Ally could smell strongly alcohol on his breath.  
"You're drunk!" She shouted and tried to get out of his hold but he leaned in to kiss her. And surprisingly Ginny let him, they kissed for a little softly at first and then more needy and faster, his hand rested on her stomach and began to slowly crawl up her shirt.  
"Draco, you're drunk." She whispered.  
"So?"  
"Please stop."  
"Why?"  
"You don't like me." At this he stopped and looked at her, his eyes were glazed over and he said, "But you do?"  
"Do what?"  
"Like me."  
"I-I'm going to take a bath." She said and got off his lap.  
"Actually that's a good idea. I think I will too. You have a bathing suit right?" He also stood and put his arm around Ally's shoulders.  
"W-we can't, take o-one together!" She gulped.  
"Why not? I'll behave."  
"In that case we should take Blaise and Kitty."  
"No."  
"Why not!"  
"They wont behave." Draco said and giggled.  
Draco was definitely drunk.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Draco and Ally sat in a warm pool of bubbles, Draco on one side of the bath and Ally on the other, she didn't trust him.

"How did you know how to get into the prefect girls bathroom?"  
"Oh, I've been here a few times.."  
"With a girl?"  
He let out a little hiccup. "Many, many times..."  
"Did you even _like_ any of them?" Ally said angrily.  
"Stop quizzing me, of course I did, at the time." He said and slapped the bubbles. He snorted and sunk deeper into the bath.  
"Come here Ally, I'm sinking."  
"No!"  
"I'll _diiiiiiiiiie!_" He said in a singsong voice.  
She slid over to him reluctantly, she didn't trust Draco and she definantly did not trust drunk Draco, and most of all she didn't dare doubt him.  
He put his arm over her shoulder and slurred, "Don't be… awkward, I said I wouldn't try anything, little one."

And then it was quite for a long, long time. Ally sat and breathed loudly, she couldn't hear Draco's breathing, the only thing that let her know he was still there was the weight of his arm on her shoulders, he hadn't moved or spoken for a while.

The entire room was dark, the only thing illuminated was the pool of bubbles, it glimmered a light blue, she could hear thestirring of the enchanted bubblesin the background of her breathing, and Draco was silent. Her heart was racing, suddenly Draco's other arm embraced her and his head dropped and for the first time he made a sound, a loud snore. Draco had fallen asleep, Ally relaxed and sunk a little lower in the bath, her breathing slowed and eventually matched Draco's slow breaths.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Hahahaha I thought this was cute. I know Draco seemed out of character but he's supposed to be, everyone is out of character when they are drunk! Next chapter will be uploaded soon, and as always R+R please.


End file.
